Everytime I Stare Into His Eyes
by wordup87
Summary: Clare has been feeling all alone latley. She hasn't seen her friends much, or Darcy. But when KC comes back into her life, will that all change? Will she feel loved again? Maybe M in later chapters :
1. I Feel So Lonley

**So, this is my first fanfiction, so i'm pretty new to this stuff. It was kinda hard for me to type because I couldn't think of things to say... It's okay if you tell me my writing sucks LOL..**

**I do not own anything from Degrassi **

Clare's POV

Lately, I have felt all alone, all alone in my little bubble. Alli had been with Johnny. KC and I don't have enough time to spend with each other and Connor, well Connor is busy with other stuff.

I haven't talked to Darcy in such a long time, ever since she left to Kenya. I really miss her.

It's just another boring day of school, as I get to my locker. I notice kc smiling.. he usually doesn't smile like that often, unless he's with me. As I get closer I notice he's talking to a girl with bleach blonde hair and a huge smile. Their smiling and laughing together and I can't really word what their saying. I mean its not that I was jealous or anything. OK maybe I was just a teeny bit jealous. I mean like come on, how would you feel if your boyfriend for over 2 months was all of a sudden smiling with a girl you haven't even met before

I finally get to them, and KC says "Clare, meet Jenna". Jenna sticks her hand out and says " Jenna Middleton, I'm new here". As she says that, she has a huge smile on her face. But while she gives me eye contact. I get a vibe that she's not so nice. Kc is standing there looking at us too with this grin on his face. The bell rings, I wave bye to both of them and start walking to my next class

………………………….

I finally get home, with not much homework to do. I'm sitting on my bed its about 6:00 pm , home alone just watching TV. And there's a knock on the door. I think to myself, well it can't be Alli, because her parents don't let her out on weeknights, and it can't be Connor because he has loads of homework. And it also can't be KC because he never comes over..

As I'm walking down the stairs the knock becomes louder and more rapid. I finally get to the door to notice it is KC. He's just standing there with his skateboard in his hand, beanie on his head and he looks rather cold. "Hey" is all he says. "KC what are you doing here, you never come and visit me". He replies "sorry Clare, id figure we can talk and hangout, I can go if you want me to." "NO! don't" I reply, sounding a little too anxious… "I mean you're here already, why not stay for a little". Lighting the mood. "umm so, you want anything to drink?" "No, I'm okay, but thanks" he replies. " you want to start on homework?" leading him up stairs to my room. From what I remember KC only been in my room once, and that was for a quick second. We step into my room. I sit on the bed as he stands there gesturing for him to come over, "you can sit here you know" "and your parents don't mind that I'm in here?" crap! I forgot about that! I quickly add "no, they don't mind, they like it when I have friends over". "Ahh I see" he adds. "so, what did you want to talk about?" then at that moment he looks straight into my eyes and says "how much we grew apart since we started going out"


	2. I Love That Smile

KC'S .

As soon as I said that, she froze. We stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds before I broke the silence. "Clare, are you okay? Hello?" waving my hand in front of her face. What could make her so confused?

I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, so why is it so wrong to sit her down and have us talk it out?

"Yeah sorry! I just zoned out a little!" with that, she smiled at me. Damn, do I love that smile. I remember the first day we met, we argued a little and then I told her the slightest little thing "_you so much more than the smart one"_ and with that, she gave me the same exact smile, that made my heart beat faster.

She still wasn't saying anything, so I guess that means I'm going to have to start. "Let me start, if you're not going" I turned to face her looking straight into her eyes so I know she knows I mean it.

"Clare, I'm not sure if you know how much I really do care for you. Since the first day we met, I've been getting these weird feelings in my stomach every time I see you, hear your voice and talk to you. But I have this feeling that we are growing apart more and more each day. I want to fix that because I really do think this could work" I had to catch my breath, because I felt I was getting incredibly red in the face.

With that, I caressed her check with the lightest touch, she grabbed my wrist and held onto it. I then cupped her cheek with the same hand and leaned in to kiss her.

It was just a peck on the lips, but she came back for more. She leaned in forward and we started kissing more passionately, we kissed for about two minutes, then finally parted for air.. I noticed we were both blushing so hard, her cheek was burning up under the palm of my hand. She breaks the silence "what was that for?"

"I don't know? I guess I just got caught up in the moment" I notice that all of a sudden there's a sudden burning that starts to form in my cheeks. I started to blush.

She smiles at me and puts her hand to my cheek and says "KC you're so cute when you blush"

We both smile as we meet each other eyes. "I'm glad you showed up at my door today because, if it wasn't for that, we would of never found out how we really feel about each other, other than inside of school". I nod in her appreciation.

"That Jenna girl seems nice, how did you guys know each other?" she asks

"She went to my old school; she's not that great of news, I was just giving her a warm welcome to Degrassi.

"ah I see"

"Well I'm really glad we had this talk today, because I really missed you Clare"

"I'm glad too KC"

"I should be going, Nate is probably wondering where I am, it's getting late" I checked the time 8:30 pm

I stood up and grabbed my things, leading me toward the stairs, Clare turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Bye KC, see you tomorrow" she turned around, but before she left i grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me to kiss her. We didn't make out or anything, just a few pecks on the lips.

"Now there's an actual goodbye kiss" I said and she smiled at me.

Did I mention I loved that smile of hers?


	3. This Boy Has Got Me Trippin'

Clare's .

It's now Tuesday and I'm walking to class, since KC came over last night, I couldn't help myself from smiling and being in a great mood. I finally felt right in our relationship.

All of a sudden Alli walks in front me as she's walking backwards to face me, she sees the huge smile on my face. "Clare Edwards what is all about the huge smile this morning?" Acting like usual Alli. "I have a huge story to tell you". "Oooohh! Tell me! tell me!" Alli responds with a load of excitement.

"Well KC came over yesterday to talk to me and we worked our relationship out"

"Ooohhh Clare! Do you know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"It means you are back in the game, you and KC are staying together, and by him doing that last night it means he really cares for you!" "Yeah, your right!"

The bell rings and Alli and I run to class, before Mr. Simpson sees us

……………..

I take my seat as we get into Media Immersion and Alli does the same, I notice KC's there too. I quickly wave at him and he waves back with a smile.

It's twenty minutes into the period and I feel someone poke my arm, I see who it is and it's Alli with a note in her hand. On the note it says "To Clare, Love KC."

My face begins to blush and I look over at KC, who was already glancing at me as I got the note. I open it and read

"_Hey Clare, I want to take you on a date Friday, _

_I figure we never went on one,_

_And I still want to spend time with you, just us two. What do you say?"_

_ Love KC_

I fold the note up and look at KC, he's smiling at me, and I smile back.

………….

I get to my locker and KC is at his, "hey" he says "so about that note" I quickly reply

"I would love to go out on a date with you this Friday" we both smile, meeting each other's eyes.

"So I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday then?"

"Sounds great!"

……………

I'm sitting on my bed watching T.V, doing really nothing.

My cell phone begins to ring.

The caller id says Alli :)

"Hello" I answer

"Girl are you ever going to tell me what that note was about?!"

"Oh yeah!, sorry Alli, I totally forgot to tell you"

"What was it about woman?"

"Well…"

"WELL WHAT"

I love getting Alli anxious, it's so much fun.

"He asked me out on a date for Friday"

"OMG, what did you say? Please tell me you said yes"

"Don't worry, I did"

"Clare this is SO perfect, because I'm taking you to the mall and were going clothes shopping, just me and you, because you need to look hot for KC on Friday!"

"Okay ha-ha, I don't really think KC cares if I look _hot_ or not".

"_Oh,_ trust me Clare I know how boys are"

"Okay whatever you say"

"Well Alli, I have to go, my mom's calling me for dinner"

"Okay bye clarebear, Ill have Sav pick you up at 5 tomorrow for the mall"

"Alright see you later"

…………….  
We got to the mall at around 6:30

We went to a few stores and couldn't really find anything.

Were in H&M, and alli instantly finds something, she hands it to me

"Go try it on" it's a pair of black leggings and hot pink top with a design on it.

I try it on and look at myself in the mirror

"Did you try it on yet?"

"Yeah, I kind of like it, but I would like it better if I had your opinion.

I step out of the little room and do a 360 spin for her

"Ooohh, I like it, I think you should totally get it"

"But what shoes will I wear?"

"Don't you have a pair of nice ones?"

"I can borrow some of my mom's----" before I can finish what I was going to say

Alli chimes in "Or you can borrow a pair of mine"

"That'll work" I say

We head to the cash register and the total ends up being $36.67

"Not as bad for something nice to wear, right Clare?"

"Exactly" I reply

"This date is going to be anything any girl has ever dreamed of, I can see it now!"

Sav later picks us up; we both call it a day

But I still can't wait for Friday; I'm hiding all the excitement from Alli because I know how she acts


End file.
